Theirs Was The Graveyard
by WillowBlueJay17
Summary: Listening to instincts, luck, chance...It is amazing how a few slight twists of fate could alter so much. AU. One-shot. COMPLETED!


Hello there! Well, as you can see, this is my take on how Cedric Diggory could have survived the graveyard scene. Now, I know that much of this involves a heaping helping of luck, but then again, Harry's survival is based on an awfully large amount of luck as well as skill. I really liked Cedric's character in the book. I get that Cedric's death was probably necessary for the plot but I do wish that J.K. Rowling had let Cedric live because I feel that he would have been an interesting addition to the later books. Anyways, I believe that this is a plausible turn of events and for further information, I placed notes at the bottom of the page. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

The argument between them went back and forth, over and over. Cedric insisted that Harry should take the Triwizard Cup. He knew Harry hadn't even wanted to _be_ in the tournament in the first place. Plus, had it not been for that hint about the dragons months earlier, Cedric had a strong feeling he would have received more than a burn to the face during that task.

But Harry was just as insistent that Cedric grab the Cup. While Harry was still a bit bitter over Cedric having asked out Cho before him, he also knew that Cedric deserved the Cup. He had helped him out with the riddle of the egg. And he had gotten to the Cup first. It was all his for the taking.

But neither side was giving in. The boys glared at each other, both too stubborn to cave in to the other's demand.

"Both of us," Harry said after a moment, "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory."

Cedric had been shocked at first. A tie? Him and Harry? …That would be perfect!

"You're on," Cedric replied with a grin as he helped Harry and guided him towards that shining Cup.

As they drew closer to their well-deserved prize, Harry couldn't help but shake off a feeling of dread growing deep inside him. But why was it there? He and Cedric had both survived the tournament. They were going to tie, guaranteeing a Hogwarts victory. He wouldn't have to deal with this again…

So why was there a voice in his head, warning him to keep his guard up?

Harry still pondered this as he and Cedric stooped down and simultaneously grabbed the Cup.

The dread inside him multiplied as he felt the familiar jerk that a Portkey created.

* * *

Once they landed, the pain in Harry's injured leg caused him to collapse. Cedric, who hadn't expected to be taken anywhere, laid sprawled on the ground beside him. The older boy stood up and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry looked about their dark and dreary surroundings. A graveyard…Why on earth were they in a graveyard? And why did there seem to be warning bells going off in Harry's head?

"Did anyone tell _you_ the Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked, trying to suppress the nervousness in his voice.

"Nope," Harry replied, starting to think that this place was so familiar to him somehow, "This isn't a part of the task, is it?"

"I don't think so," Cedric said as he took out his wand, "Wands out?"

"Wands out."

The pair held their wands at the ready, their hearts pounding. Where were they? Why were they in a graveyard? Did anyone even notice they were gone?

_Pay attention._

Harry froze momentarily at the sound of Hermione's voice before realizing it was in his head. What was it? His conscience? Made sense, considering his conscience tended to sound like his best friend.

_Pay attention, Harry. Something's wrong…_

"Got that right," Harry muttered under his breath. The sound of footsteps reached his ears, "Someone's coming!"

Harry and Cedric both squinted their eyes and peered through the darkness, trying to make out the figure who was heading straight for them. All they could tell was that it was a short, somewhat portly person who was carrying a bundle. Harry and Cedric looked at each other in confusion as the figure stopped a short distance away from them.

_Don't lower your wand…Stay on guard._

Harry had a hard time following his conscience's order as a sudden, excruciating pain shot through his head, bringing him to his knees and causing the wand to slip from his grasp.

"Harry!" Cedric said with concern, kneeling beside him, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Kill the spare," a high, cold, cruel voice that had haunted Harry's dreams many times said.

A million thoughts flew through Harry's mind…The main one being the identity of the "spare".

"Avada Kedavra!" a second, all too familiar voice said.

As the jet of green light headed their way, Harry, forcing himself to ignore the pain, pushed Cedric to the ground. The curse flew over them to who knows where.

"You fool!" the first voice yelled, "Kill him!"

But that one brief moment was all Cedric needed. As the figure raised his wand, Cedric sprang into action.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted quickly.

A jet of red light sped towards the short figure, hitting him hard. The wand flew and the figure fell back.

"Come on!" Harry shouted as he grabbed his wand and got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his damaged leg, "Hurry!"

As the figure clamored to his feet and whatever was in that bundle berated the figure, Harry and Cedric ran. Cedric grabbed hold of Harry's arm, practically dragging the boy so that he didn't fall behind.

"Stupefy!"

The boys flinched as the spell just barely missed, hitting a gravestone instead, causing it to crack. Harry looked over his shoulder to see the figure, whom he was certain was that damn Wormtail, chase after him, that bundle still in his arm.

Cedric quickly looked back and shot his own stunning spell, which was blocked by Wormtail. Harry and Cedric weaved through the gravestones, avoiding the spells that Wormtail shot by inches and, in some cases, centimeters while firing their own spells.

As the boys sped past a large column with a stone angel on top, an idea came to Harry.

"Cedric, fire at the pillar!" he said.

Cedric nodded briefly and they both turned and aimed.

"Stupefy!" they shouted.

The combined power of their spells cracked the pillar, sending it toppling down to the ground before Wormtail, as well as raising a cloud of dirt.

The pair used this opportunity to keep running, knowing they had only bought themselves a few seconds at most. As they ran through a hilly area, Harry's leg could no longer take the assault it had been going through. Harry's knees buckled, sending him rolling down the hill. Cedric, who still had a tight grip on Harry's arm, fell as well.

They both came to a halt as they slammed into a tree. They held back their groans of pain, knowing that danger was near. Instead, they dragged themselves towards a series of thick bushes and hid behind them, catching their breath and hoping the bushes, along with the darkness, would keep them safe for a few moments longer.

"_What was that_?" Cedric hissed his voice barely above a whisper but the fear in it still evident, "_**What the bloody hell was that**_?"

"Wormtail," Harry replied, his voice just as soft, "Also known as Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?" Cedric repeated, "But Sirius Black killed-Never mind, there was another voice there!"

"That…" Harry began with disgust, "That was definitely Voldemort…"

Cedric's eyes widened and his breathing seemed to cease.

"…You…You-Know-Who?" Cedric said with horror, "Th-That can't be, Harry! He's gone!"

"I know that voice!" Harry replied, "I know it's him! But forget that, how are we going to get out of here? ….Can you Apparate, Cedric?"

"I wish…I haven't taken lessons yet."

A tense silence grew between them. They both tried to figure out a solution to their horrid predicament as they listened for any sign that Wormtail was near.

"The Cup…" Cedric said suddenly, "Harry, the Cup was a Portkey. Maybe…Maybe it is a two way one!"

Harry thought it over. The word "maybe" made him anxious but what choice did they have?

They had to get back to the Cup…

"Well, this is bloody brilliant," Cedric muttered, "…Alright, I'll distract this…this Wormtail fellow and you go and get to the Cup."

"_What_?" Harry said, "No, _you're_ going for the Cup and _I'll_ take care of Wormtail."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"And you think I'll leave you? Look, it's me they're after anyways. I know it is!"

"All the more reason for you to get out of here!"

"Don't you get it? You're nothing to them. _They will kill you_."

Harry and Cedric stared at each other with pleading expressions, urging the other to go. Neither of them was aware of the approaching figure until a twig snapped.

As the boys raised their wands, Wormtail wordlessly conjured up ropes and tied them up, causing them to drop the wands, which Wormtail retrieved. He pointed his wand at Cedric and began to mutter the curse which should have ended his life minutes earlier.

"Avada-"

"NO!" Harry cried.

"_Wait_."

The voice had come from the bundle.

"Bring the spare along…" Voldemort's voice ordered, "He may help Harry Potter to cooperate."

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry was tied to a tombstone, which he noted bared the name Tom Riddle. Cedric was still bounded tightly by the ropes and lay just a few feet away. He could only watch with growing horror and disgust as a terrible ritual was performed.

Bones of the father…Flesh of the servant…Blood of the foe…Cedric protested so loudly at the last one that Wormtail conjured up another pair of rope to gag him. Wormtail then placed the small "child" that was wrapped in the bundles into the cauldron.

The blood was draining out of Harry's face as the pain in his head reached beyond unbearable levels. Cedric struggled furiously, trying to loosen the grip the ropes had on him, to no avail.

Both boys froze in place as they saw a dark figure rise out of the cauldron.

A pale face…Slits for nostrils…Those blood red eyes…

Lord Voldemort stood before them.

The next few moments passed by with agonizing slowness. Voldemort had called upon his Death Eaters, his mindless servants, and had monologue about his fall from power and return.

Cedric felt furious. This monster who had destroyed so many lives and was bigoted against those who weren't "of pure blood" was a Half-blood himself? His reign of terror had begun because his father ran away from him and his mother?

Cedric's anger turned to concern when Voldemort touched Harry, causing the boy obvious pain.

_Why? _Cedric wondered, wincing as Voldemort shot a Cruciatus Curse at Harry. _Why does You-Know-Who cause Harry so much pain?_

The concern morphed into fear as Voldemort turned around and locked eyes with Cedric. As he walked towards the bound boy, Voldemort snapped his fingers, instantly undoing the ropes around Cedric's mouth and body.

Cedric shook as he got to his feet but he kept his gaze strong. He was not going to give this monster the pleasure of seeing him afraid.

"You, boy," Voldemort said with a low, cocky tone, "What is your name?"

Cedric kept his mouth shut.

"What is your name, boy?" Voldemort repeated, "Answer me."

Silence.

"Crucio!"

Cedric let out a blood-curdling scream the second the curse hit. He fell to the ground. The pain…Dear God, _the pain_!

"Stop!" Harry shouted, struggling against his bindings, "Leave him alone!"

As the curse ended and the pain subsided, Cedric felt sore all over. He shuddered, his body covered in sweat.

"Now, what's your name?" Voldemort asked as he laughed at the boy's agony.

"…My name…" Cedric growled as he slowly stood, his legs wobbling. Wormtail stepped forward and pointed a wand, _Cedric's_ wand, at his head to keep him in place, "My name is none of your business!"

The Death Eaters stared incredulously at this mere boy who would openly defy their master, especially after a Cruciatus Curse. Harry was worried for Cedric but also felt proud of his rival.

Voldemort let out a short laugh.

"None of my business, is it? Well, unfortunately for you, I know all…You are Cedric Diggory, aren't you? My loyal servant has mentioned you in passing….Diggory…A Pure-blood name…It's a pity that you must go through this. I hate to shed the blood of pure wizards."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Harry said in a dark tone.

Voldemort, almost in a casual manner, turned and cast another Cruciatus Curse at Harry. Cedric clenched his teeth at Harry's cries.

"Stop that!" he shouted, about to step forward when Wormtail pressed the tip of his wand harder against his skull.

Voldemort ignored Cedric's shout and ordered another Death Eater, Malfoy, to release Harry and give him back his wand. Both Harry and Cedric were bewildered by the turn of events.

As the ropes were released, Harry tried to move forward, to get to Cedric, but the pain in his leg from the injury and all his running stopped him in his tracks.

"You have been taught to duel, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked in a soft tone, "We bow to each other…"

As Voldemort went on about "bowing to death" and the Death Eaters around them laughed, Harry didn't bend an inch. He wasn't going to listen to the orders of his parents' murderer. He wasn't going to be toyed with…

"You're stubborn, aren't you Harry?" Voldemort said, "Well, perhaps this will give you an added incentive…_Crucio_!"

Harry's eyes widened as Cedric thrashed, falling once again to the ground, yelling in pain.

"No, don't!" Harry yelled, stepping forward with his wand raised.

"Bow, Harry," Voldemort replied tauntingly, "Otherwise the poor boy will only suffer…"

Harry clenched his hands and bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.

His pride wasn't worth Cedric's life…He bowed.

Cedric gasped as the curse was released. As Harry was dealt his own Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort, Cedric felt disgusted with himself. He was nothing but a liability….He was doing nothing but causing Harry trouble…His wand was being held in that damn, dirty Wormtail's hand, being pointed at him.

The "true" Hogwarts champion? A great Quidditch captain? A brilliant Seeker? A great student and friend? Where was all that supposed greatness now?

_**How could he be so unbelievably useless**_?

"I WON'T!" Harry yelled after being hit by the Imperius Curse and, after a short internal struggle, throwing it off.

"You won't?" Voldemort repeated, the laughter around him dying down, "Perhaps another dose of pain will change your mind?"

But Harry was too quick and dodged the curse by hiding behind a gravestone. The Death Eaters laughed as Voldemort taunted him.

Harry, as he crouched behind the headstone, came to a conclusion. He couldn't squat behind the stone forever. He was going to come out and face Voldemort like a man…And if he died, he would die like his father had. Upright and wand in hand…

He only hoped that Cedric would forgive him for leaving him alone…

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as he stepped out.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted at the same time.

As the spells made contact, the green and red morphed into a bright gold that lit up the graveyard. Cedric's jaw dropped as both Harry and Voldemort were lifted up into the air, thousands of golden beams forming a net around them.

The other Death Eaters moved forward, their attention focused upon their master and the Boy-Who-Lived. Cedric forced his eyes away. He noted that there was an embankment behind him. He glanced at Wormtail. He saw that he was staring up in shock at Voldemort and Harry…

…Meaning he wasn't focused…

Cedric had no idea where his sudden burst of energy and boldness came from. He knew that his act could easily end in his death…

But he needed to take the risk.

Cedric quickly reached up an arm and took hold of his wand, which was still in Wormtail's grip. Before the Death Eater could react, Cedric pushed back, causing the two of them to go tumbling down the embankment, unseen by the others.

As they rolled, grunting and wincing in pain, Cedric felt Wormtail's grip on his wand lessen slightly…

Just enough for Cedric to pull it free.

As they came to a stop, Cedric rolled to his feet and pointed his recovered wand at Wormtail, who was lying on the ground, sniveling pathetically.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Cedric spat, pointing his wand threateningly.

Wormtail grinned, which unnerved Cedric slightly. What was there to smile about when Cedric obviously had the upper hand?

But the advantage became obvious when Wormtail transformed before his eyes, into a rat.

"No, you don't!" Cedric shouted as Wormtail tried to scurry away to freedom.

He was not going to let his attempted murderer get away from him!

Cedric shot spell after spell. While they missed, they did the job of forcing Wormtail to change path, thus making it so that he couldn't get far.

"Impedimenta!" Cedric cried.

He let out a sigh of relief as the spell made contact with its vile target. Cedric ran forward and lifted the rat up by the tail.

"Stupefy," Cedric said, stunning the rat for good measure.

He stared at the unconscious Animagus in his hand. Cedric had an urge to just throw him into a river or feed him to an owl…

But his rational side kicked in at that moment. What was it Harry had said? This Wormtail fellow was Peter Pettigrew? The same Pettigrew who died years ago, confronting the murderer Sirius Black?

But…If Pettigrew was alive the whole time…And he was a Death Eater…Then…Then…

_Then, was Black innocent the whole time? _Cedric wondered.

He wasn't sure but Cedric kept a tight grip on the rat. He turned around and saw that Harry and Voldemort were still in the air, surrounded by gold. But, there seemed to be more people up there.

"…Isn't that Bertha Jorkins?" Cedric murmured, recognizing one of the women, "An old man…And…"

There was no way he _wouldn't_ recognize the other two. They were as famous as their son.

Lily and James Potter…

_Focus, Cedric!_ a voice in his head scolded. _Get to the Cup and wait for Harry! Don't cause trouble!_

Cedric agreed with that voice. After all, he would be no help to Harry if he was dead. So Cedric slowly and quietly walked in the direction of the Triwizard Cup.

The second he reached the Cup was when he heard Harry shout "NOW!" He looked up to see Harry hit the ground and start running towards him.

"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort order the Death Eaters.

But Cedric was a bit quicker to act.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta!" he shouted repeatedly as he shot spells at Voldemort's minions, all the while ducking and moving out of the way of spells that were shot at him. He kept an eye out for Harry, who was zigzagging through the array of headstones and firing spells over his shoulder.

Harry was still quite a way off…How was he going to get to Cedric and the Cup before he was hit by a spell?

And then, Cedric remembered…

* * *

_The Charms class cleared out at the end of the lesson. They had learned about Summoning Charms and practiced quite a lot. By the end, most of the students were able to handle the basics._

"_Professor Flitwick?" Cedric said as he went up to the professor once the others had left._

"_Ah, Mr. Diggory," Flitwick said with a smile, "Excellent work today."_

"_Thank you, sir," Cedric replied, "I have a question. Can the Summoning Charm be used on people?"_

_Flitwick let out a chuckle._

"_Ah, it can indeed, Mr. Diggory. But the effects are a bit different that you would expect…"_

* * *

"HARRY!" Cedric shouted at the top of his lungs, "SUMMON ME!"

"_WHAT_?" Harry yelled back as he just barely dodged another jinx, "But I'm trying to get to-"

"Damn it, Potter, you listen to me!" Cedric interrupted, stunning Wormtail again to make sure he would stay unconscious.

Harry saw the certainty on Cedric's face and went with it…

"Accio Cedric Diggory!" he said as he waved his wand.

Harry did NOT expect what happened next. Harry felt a jerk and was lifted off the ground slightly. Before he could utter a word, Harry was propelled towards Cedric.

"NO!" Voldemort yelled, "Come back, Harry Potter!"

Cedric braced himself as Harry slammed into him. He tightened his grip on the rat and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Harry gripped Cedric's shoulder and used his free hand to grab the handle of the Triwizard Cup.

That jerk behind their navels instantly relaxed the boys. The Portkey worked. They had survived.

They were going back…

* * *

They slammed to the ground, their faces pressed into the cool, wet grass. They were greeted by a cacophony of cheers and music. None in the stands knew of the horror that had occurred…

Harry let go of the Cup but tightened his grip on Cedric. Cedric also held tight to Harry and made sure to clutch the damn rat firmly. Like hell would Wormtail escape him…

As cheers slowly turned to screams and the music died out, Harry and Cedric turned their faces toward each other. They were both drenched with sweat and covered in blood from all of their falls. Their bodies ached from the curses and the creatures of the maze.

But they lived…

"We're back…" Cedric whispered, as though he hardly believed it.

"We're back," Harry said, feeling as though he was going to black out, before adding in a darker tone, "And so is he…"

"Harry! Cedric!"

The boys looked up from where they lay and saw Albus Dumbledore crouching over them. There were many others surrounding them but their Headmaster's face stood out most.

"He's back," Harry said before any questions or comments could be spoken, "Voldemort's back."

As Dumbledore stared at Harry, whispers broke out among the crowd. Why had Harry and Cedric taken so long to leave the maze? What had happened to Fleur and Krum, one who was attacked and the other who was apparently being controlled? What was going on?

As the boys got to their feet and Albus said that he wanted neither of them out of his sight, Cedric felt the rat squirm.

"Professor!" Cedric said, making Dumbledore turn to face him, "This rat…He's…"

"I understand," Dumbledore said, a rather dark look on his face as he silently stunned Wormtail and took him from Cedric, "I know what he is, Mr. Diggory…"

Cedric sighed in relief. He didn't think he would be able to hold back any longer if he had to keep the rat in his hands.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said to the Minister, "I need you to call at least two Aurors and Miss Amelia Bones."

"W-what?" Fudge said, startled, "Why on earth do they need to be called? On what are you holding that rat for, Dumbledore?"

"This rat, Cornelius, is the key to freedom for a man who has suffered for far too long…"

Fudge made a move to protest but the look on Dumbledore's face made him back off and walk away.

"Cedric!"

Cedric turned as Cho collided with him, burying her face into his chest, sobbing. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. He had come so close to never seeing her again…

"I'm back, love," he whispered as he returned her embrace, "I'm here…"

Cedric saw his father and mother pushing through the crowd. They wrapped him and Cho in a warm hug, tears flowing down their faces and words of comfort being whispered.

Cedric looked over his shoulder to see if Harry was alright but…

"Where's Harry?"

* * *

The hospital wing was anything but peaceful. As Madam Pomfrey treated Cedric's wounds, he, along with Ron, Hermione, Cho, Mrs. Weasley and Bill Weasley, inquired as to where Harry was. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory also asked for Harry, wanting to thank the boy who, according to Cedric, they owed their son's life to.

Cedric was worried. He knew Harry was far worse off than he was. So why wasn't he in the hospital wing when Cedric had arrived? And why was Professor Moody in the wing?

But the worries vanished when Harry, along with Dumbledore and, to Cedric's confusion, a black dog, entered the wing.

After Harry got to bed and was assured that Moody would be better, Madam Pomfrey gave both Harry and Cedric a goblet full of some purple liquid.

"I will need both of you to drink all of it," she explained, "It's a potion for dreamless sleep. God knows you'll both need it."

Cedric and Harry turned to look at each other. Not a word was spoken but a silent understanding passed between them.

"Um, could Cedric and I have some time alone first?" Harry asked.

"Now, Harry," Madam Pomfrey began, "I think-"

"Now, now, Poppy," Dumbledore said, "I think they boys should have a few moments to themselves. And I trust you would like this dog to stay with you Harry."

Harry nodded and the others cleared out.

"I'll give you two fifteen minutes and no more!" Madam Pomfrey warned as she headed into her office.

Once they were certain they were alone, Harry and Cedric stared at each other.

"Where were you?" Cedric asked.

"Remember how Voldemort said there was a loyal servant at Hogwarts?"

And so, Harry quickly told Cedric of Barty Crouch Jr.'s deceit and of what had happened between his wand and Voldemort's at the graveyard and whatever else Dumbledore had told him. By the end, Cedric was lying back, his hands on his face.

"…I can't believe this…" he whispered, "Any of this…But it happened…"

"I know," Harry said, "Cedric, I noticed that Dumbledore was holding a rat…"

"That Wormtail guy," Cedric said, "I stunned him in the graveyard. I wanted to get rid of him but I remembered that you called him Peter Pettigrew…"

Before Cedric could continue, the black dog jumped on his bed and practically tackled him happily. Harry laughed at the joyous display.

"What's with this dog?" Cedric asked as he pushed the happy canine off of him.

"I'll explain later," Harry said as Madam Pomfrey reentered the room and forced the pair to take their potion.

* * *

Harry woke to yelling. He sat up slowly and put on his glasses. He saw that Cedric was awake as well, furrowing his brow at the yells, which were increasing in volume and coming closer.

In a few minutes, Fudge, McGonagall, Snape and, moments later, Dumbledore came into the room and the news was revealed.

Barty Crouch Jr. had been Kissed…

An argument broke out between Fudge and the others over the validity of Voldemort's return. When Fudge started to insinuate that Harry was delusional, Cedric got angry and spoke up.

"So what am I?" he asked, trying to keep his tone level, "I saw it too. I saw that whole damn ceremony, I saw him come out…You-Know…V-V-V-Voldemort is back!"

"The boy must have taken one too many hits to the head!" Fudge claimed, "That or he has spent too much time in Potter's presence."

"You think I'm imagining it? I was hit by the Cruciatus Curse and almost hit with the Killing Curse! _Don't you __**dare**__ tell me that it was all in my head_!"

But Fudge would not listen to any reason. Before he left, he tossed a sack of Galleons, the prize of the Triwizard Tournament, onto the table between Harry and Cedric's beds.

Everyone stared in a silent shock as the Minister strode out. Moments later, Amelia Bones and two others, who were probably Aurors, entered the hospital wing.

"The rat escaped," one Auror said gravely, "In the confusion with the Dementor he must have slipped out."

Dumbledore, Harry, Cedric and, apparently, the dog were the only others who understood that sentence. The dog whined as he got into Harry's bed, causing the boy to wrap his arms around the canine. Cedric shook slightly in anger. That "_man_" had run away like a filthy coward…

"You seem to have some good news though, Amelia," Dumbledore said as he looked at Amelia's face.

"I do," she said, "Before his escape, I was able to question him under the influence of Veritaserum. I confirmed his identity as Peter Pettigrew."

"What?" Mrs. Diggory sad, "But, wasn't Pettigrew killed by Sirius Black?"

"Apparently not," Bones went on, "We were also confirm the truth of what happened that Halloween night in 1981…It seems that the Potters had switched Secret Keepers from Black to Pettigrew. Black had confronted Pettigrew and Pettigrew murdered those Muggles and escaped."

A deafening silence…

"The Ministry sent an innocent man to Azkaban?" Mrs. Weasley asked in horror, "Why didn't Black say anything at his trial?"

Bones' face darkened.

"It seems that there _wasn't_ a trial…"

As words of outrage were shouted over the revelation, Harry asked the only question that mattered to him…

"So, about Sirius Black," he started, a glimmer of hope in him, "Does that mean…?"

Bones smiled at the boy.

"Well, I called the Ministry and had the paperwork done…So yes. As of ten minutes ago, Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges and there is a hefty compensation that is being transferred to his vault at Gringotts as we speak. But we know that it is only a small apology for his suffering…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione let out a loud cheer and hugged each other and the beyond happy dog on Harry's bed. Cedric also smiled…Wormtail escaped but at least Sirius Black was no longer wanted for a crime he didn't commit.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, a bit of the twinkle in his eyes returning, "If that's the case, then perhaps Sirius would care to join us?"

The dog jumped off the bed and, in seconds, transformed into the man that had been on many a wanted poster since his infamous escape.

There shouts of surprise and shock but Harry and his friends beamed at Sirius, whose eyes were watering.

Amelia Bones and the Aurors looked shocked at the turn of events but Bones recovered first and walked over to Sirius, holding out a hand.

"On behalf of the Ministry, Mr. Black," she said, "I wish to extend my sincerest apologies."

Sirius grasped the hand firmly and said his thanks. He then turned to Cedric, who was surprised when Sirius put his hands on his shoulders and smiled broadly at him.

"So you're Cedric Diggory?" Sirius said, "You were the one who caught that damn traitor and brought him here. I owe you my freedom and, for that, I will always be grateful."

"It was nothing," Cedric whispered, blushing at the looks of pride and gratitude on people's faces.

* * *

As the night wore on, Dumbledore assigned those in the room to secret tasks, acting as though there were some kind of secret group. Harry was upset when Sirius had to leave but his godfather promised him that, now that he was a free man, they would be able to live together again soon…So Harry had to wait.

"Thank God you're safe," Mrs. Weasley whispered, "And now you can figure out what to do with your winnings."

Harry and Cedric looked at the bag of money and then at each other.

"I don't want it," they said at the same time, "You take it."

"Harry, you have _definitely_ earned the money," Cedric said.

"Well, you got to the Cup first," Harry argued, "So it should be yours."

"You saved my life in the maze and in the graveyard. I didn't do anything."

"What are you talking about? You saved my life too."

"You were cursed."

"So were you."

"You dueled Voldemort."

"You fought Wormtail."

"That wasn't a good counterargument," Cedric said.

"It was to me," Harry said, "You caught Wormtail and freed my godfather. And you thought up the idea to use the Summoning Charm."

"I'm not touching that money," Cedric said with finality, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm not taking it either," Harry responded.

The boys glared at each other before suddenly laughing out loud.

"Umm…" Ron began as the others stared at the two, "Did I miss a joke?"

"I think we all did," Cho replied, jumping as Hermione banged a jar onto the windowsill.

"Sorry about that," she said, "Carry on!"

* * *

The following weeks passed by slowly. Many rumors were spread about what had happened to Harry and Cedric when they entered the maze. At the feast, where, for the first time, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tied for the House Cup, Dumbledore announced Voldemort's return and honored Harry and Cedric's bravery, much to both of their embarrassment.

News of Sirius Black's innocence also spread like wildfire. Some people criticized the Ministry for their failure while a smaller number thought that Sirius had somehow conned his way out of trouble.

One of the biggest rumors was the reason as to why Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory seemed to be so friendly all of the sudden.

It was true that ever since the night of the third task, Harry and Cedric were acting like good friends. Cedric could be seen sitting with the Gryffindors and occasionally Harry, Ron and Hermione were spotted at the Hufflepuff table.

It looked like the trio that everyone admired had suddenly become a quartet…

* * *

"We should have thrown it in the lake," Cedric complained as he held the winnings from the tournament.

"So, what do we do with it?" Harry asked as the train pulled into King's Cross and everyone disembarked.

Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley and remembered the dream they had. He whispered his idea to Cedric, who grinned.

After some protest, the two convinced the twins to take the money, jokingly stating that they expected a return on their investments in the future.

The world needed some laughs now that the future was so unclear.

Ron and Hermione said their farewells after they went through the barrier and Cho kissed Cedric goodbye, leaving Harry and Cedric alone. Cedric waved to his parents that he would come over in a minute.

"Is that your family?" Cedric asked as he spotted a fat, angry man glaring in their direction.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied, "This is going to be one hell of a summer, huh?"

"One hell of a future is more like it," Cedric replied with a sigh, "You think the Ministry will come around?"

"I doubt it…You saw how Fudge was like…But Hagrid said that what would come, will come so there's no point in worrying yet, right?"

"I guess…You'll write, won't you?"

"Only if you will. We are friends after all."

"You got that right," Cedric replied with a grin, "See you, Harry."

"Bye, Cedric."

As the two parted, Harry couldn't help but laugh at his unorthodox way of making friends. But it was true what they said, there are some things you can't go through together without coming out as friends. For Harry, Ron and Hermione, it was battling a troll as first years.

For Harry and Cedric, it was the graveyard.

* * *

And done! Did you like it? Was it good? Please no comments saying "That would never happen!" or "You're doing it all wrong!" I tried my best to make events play out as reasonably as possible but I am no J.K. Rowling so there's only so much I can do.

For those of you thinking about Harry and Cedric dodging so many spells while running, think about it. Much of Harry Potter's battles include running around and just avoiding spells as much as it does skill.

I hate Wormtail…And I think it's I made a plausible way for Cedric to get his wand back from him. Why did I make him escape? For the hell of it, honestly. Can't have too happy an ending.

The thing with the Summoning Charm is based off of what happened when Harry tried to summon Hagrid in Deathly Hallows.

Yes, I firmly believe that had Cedric survived the graveyard, he and Harry would become good friends. After all, there are certain things you go through that create friendships and surviving a tournament and meeting a monster mass murderer and his minions is one of them. Harry is still closest to Ron and Hermione. I see Cedric as being that friend that you are close to and that your other friends like a lot but are not as close to, if that makes sense.

Well, please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
